Creixells 2013
'Diciembre' 'Incontinentiasuma' 29/12/2013 Que metan triples jugadores que no tienen el talento para meterlos quiere decir que esos tipos han tenido bastante potra. Creo que está claro. '' ''Que S.Rodriguez parezca Michael Jordan en el madrid y luego se coma los cagaos con la selección me da que pensar. Que juegan con la red de los caganchos lo veo diáfano. Que su presidente sea el capo de la mafia que nos está jodiendo a todos los españoles algo tiene que influir en los resultados. Que escuche a Laso en los tiempos muertos trabarse la lengua, equivocarse de jugadores o de jugadas y que luego les salga bien, me hace pensar que ahí hay autogestión de los jugadores; y puede que algo más... Que nuestro equipo está siendo descapitalizado por los comisionistas de la juntuza está más claro aún que los cinco puntos anteriores. 'Spacestar' 28/12/2013 Bon dia. Día lleno de inocentadas. Deportes Cuatro: "2013 ha sido el año de C. Ronaldo" C.Ronaldo: "Todos los años merezco el balón de oro" "C Ronaldo asegura que su renovación no tuvo nada que ver con el dinero" Mendes: En el Barça C.Ronaldo metería 120 goles" Paren ya, si us plau. 'ronceroalaizquierda' 27/12/2013 El 28 de Diciembre debería ser el día en que la prensa pusiera noticias verídicas y no trolas como el resto del año 'josemiguel' 26/12/2013 http://i.imgur.com/UBCZe8n.jpg Hiei 25/12/2013 [http://imgur.com/aPGMTVD '''http://imgur.com/aPGMTVD']'' 'Le Plagieau' 24/12/2013 Lo mejor de la navidad son las sobras. Te puedes hinchar a comer como un cabrón con la misma calidad que durante las comidas principales pero sin tías pesadas preguntando cuantas novias tienes por Europa '' 'Enric67' 23/12/2013 ''Yo por mantener a Messi renunciaría hasta a los colores de la camiseta. Ya le pueden ir dando al "Nou Camp Nou Qatar Airways". 'Avner' 22/12/2013 El morbo del partido del Madrid es ver si Cipriano podrá alcanzar al récord de 91 goles en un año de Messi del año pasado, le hacen falta solo 23. 'Spacestar' 21/12/2013 [https://twitter.com/jordifinestres Jordi Finestres#SíSí''' @jordifinestres'] Un president que no té empatia ni amb Cruyff, ni amb Guardiola ni amb Messi no pot ser president del Barça. 'Cretini' 20/12/2013 '''http://i.imgur.com/X1gew7F.jpg' Hiei 19/12/2013 Carta de Juan Diego (actor madrileny) En Juan Diego, fins ara madrileny silenciós, ha decidit avui trencar el seu silenci i a La Vanguardia d'avui, pàgina 34, escriu la carta que tot seguit podeu llegir: “Independentista, como madrileño he llegado a la conclusión de que soy independentista catalán. No entiendo al Gobierno de España. No entiendo cómo puede tener a una comunidad de siete millones y medio de personas así. Una comunidad que tiene tres idiomas oficiales. Que es referente en muchos campos y que ha sido motor de España desde antes de la democracia. Que no sólo ha sido puerta de entrada de importaciones, inversiones y turismo, que es puerta de entrada de cultura, modernidad y respeto. No se le puede decir a un pueblo que no use su idioma para educar a sus hijos. No pretendas que se queden inmóviles amenazándoles con qué les pasará si nos abandonan. No es dinero lo que perdemos. Perdemos siete millones y medio de habitantes, cultura, gente muy importante y preparada en muchos campos, empresas internacionales y nacionales, industria, prestigio, calidad como país y democracia. Al motor de España durante décadas se le cuida y se le mantiene, se invierte para que siga siendo competitivo. No se le gripa una y otra vez esperando que dé el 300% para que otras comunidades que nunca han funcionado o que tienen un concierto económico especial se permitan dar ayudas y subvenciones que Catalunya ya no puede. ¿Qué solidaridad es esa? Y la respuesta desde hace años es no. No a todo, a sentarse a hablar, a una mejora de financiación, a una redistribución mejor de la solidaridad y ahora a una consulta. No soy catalán, soy madrileño, y me entristece decir que les entiendo, que para seguir así, es mejor que sigan solos. Yo tampoco quiero estar donde no se me aprecia. JUAN DIEGO Valdemoro (Madrid)" Leibniz 18/12/2013 (Sobre la portada de hoy del ABC, las portadas de “El Mundo” contra los Messi y el ataque que está recibiendo el Barça en estos días) Voy a decirlo una vez y no quiero que se entienda mal: esto va más allá del fútbol y forma parte del acoso y derribo que estamos sufriendo los catalanes en todos los frentes. No me parece casualidad, no acostumbro a creer en ellas. '' ''En mi opinión, no sólo quieren que seamos sumisos y calladitos. Quieren hundirnos, quieren vencernos como hace 70 años, quieren destruir todo aquello que somos, lo que nos da orgullo. Han decidido que hace 30 años nos dejaron escapar y ahora llega la hora de vencernos de nuevo, esta vez definitivamente. Y no escatiman medios. Comandante Bond 17/12/2013 Por nada del mundo (debería estar castigado utilizar la palabra mundo) quería al City en octavos. Pero, una vez Figo nos ha tocado otra vez el "alea jacta est", a disfrutar. Ayer ya me discutí con un socio que me enseñaba el pulgar hacia abajo y le dije que en esta eliminatoria, seguramente, nos veríamos en el campo, los que estábamos contra el Celtic, contra el Villarreal y los que querían ver un Barça-Olympiakos desde el sofá de su casa. ¿Será difícil? SÍ ¿Pienso que pasaremos? SÍ ¿Ven como funciona el doble SÍ? Y hoy el cuerpo me pide guerra, llamar a las oficinas del Barça al corresponsal de El Mundo, pedirle su acreditación y meterla en el mismo cajón que la insignia devuelta por Johan Cruyff. También hablar con los anunciantes comunes de ese panfleto y del Barça y decirles que, mientras se sigan publicitando en Can Corpiño tendrán muy difícil renovar los contratos con nuestro Club. Ah ¿que se quejarán los otros periodistas como hacen siempre por el corporativismo de los cojones? Pues bueno, Libertad de Expresión SÍ, Calumnias NO. Xenu 16/12/2013 Creo que lo de hoy no hará que El Mundo pierda credibilidad, para perderla antes hay que tenerla. Damir Desnica 15/12/2013 Dober dan! Vale que lees crónica que cuenta mondo de espasio y hases idea más que ves partida de Barça. Cosa importante que pongo teletexto y veo que dejas Real Mierdas a sinco y como dise viejo refrán de costa de Dalmatsia: pues por culo te hinco, ja ja. Y que veo resumen de partida de Mierdas en televitsión (que no veo partida entera ni que ponen pinsas de ropa en huevos, oju) y un otro ves que estos no paran de haser serdo, que pisa Marselo, que codo de Ramos, que patada de Pepe y que esto no sorprende que cuando yo juego con Rijeka ahí dan sera hasta en pasaporte de Yugoslavia. Y que es ya una pera que disen que referee roba y que devuelven robo de Elche pero de otro lado. Bueno, en casa mía ríe hasta perro de vesino, hombre. Que son equipa más chorisa de universo esto sabe incluso japonés que perdió en selva treinta años en Guerra Mundial Dos y que si empiesan hoy que devuelven todo que roban quísas terminan día que Albania es superpotensia y coches vuelan. Cretini 14/12/2013 Dov'è il gen vincitore? Certamente implica una mística della hostia remontar di tanto in tanto, e únicamente en liga, a squadre a las que trentiplica(?) il presupuesto giocando come la merda dopo haberse gastado l'oro di Moscú. Que no me los embauquen. E parlando del Male, oggi ho sentito al capo de las cucarachas tutto costernato e pensaba che finalmente la chiesa spagnola condenaba il colpo di stato di Franco nel 36 con l'aiuto di Hitler e Mussolini. Ma resulta che no, nella lógica delirante del cattolicesimo -dove Dio è trino, e una paloma preña a una vergine- la sublevación fascista sigue siendo la Cruzada de Liberación Nacional e una votazione democrática non è "moralmente aceptable". http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BXwZ5YqQQ48 ronceroalaizquierda 13/12/2013 Encontrado de foros por ahí: '' ''Primer día de clase en la escuela secundaria de USA, la profesora presenta a los alumnos a un nuevo compañero: Sakuri Suzuki, de Kyoto, Japón. Empieza la clase y la profesora comenta: ''- Vamos a ver vuestros conocimientos de historia y política:'' Quién dijo "dadme libertad o dadme la muerte"? Silencio en la sala Al poco tiempo, Suzuki levanta la mano -timidamente- y dice: ''- Patrick Henry en 1775 en Philadelphia'' ¡Muy bien Suzuki! Y quién dijo: "El estado es el pueblo y el pueblo no puede hundirse?" Y Suzuki: Abraham Lincoln en 1863, en Washington. La profesora mira a los alumnos y dice: ¿¿No tenéis vergüenza?? Suzuki es japonés y sabe más sobre la historia americana que vosotros! Se oye una voz al fondo, diciendo: ''-Te vamos a matar... Japonés hijo de p...'' Quien fue?! grita la profesora. Suzuki levanta la mano y sin esperar responde: ''- General McArthur el 7 de diciembre de 1941 en Pearl Harbour y también a Lee Iacocca, en 1982, en la Asamblea General de Chrysler.'' El grupo se queda en silencio, y se oye a alguien al fondo diciendo: ''-Creo que voy a vomitar...'' La profesora grita: ''- Quien fue?'' Y Suzuki: ''- George Bush (padre) al Primer Ministro Tanaka durante un almuerzo, en Tokio, en 1991.'' Uno de los alumnos ya no puede más y grita: ''- Chúpamela!'' Y la profesora muy irritada, grita: ''- Quién ha sido ahora?'' Y Suzuki, sin dudarlo: ''- Bill Clinton a Mónica Lewinsky, en la Sala Oval de la Casa Blanca, en Washington, en 1997.'' Y otro alumno se levanta y grita: ''- mierda de Suzuki!!'' Y Suzuki responde: ''- Valentino Rossi después del GP de Motociclismo de Rio de Janeiro en 2002.'' El grupo se pone histérico, la profesora se desmaya, se abre la puerta y entra el director, que pregunta: ''- ¡¿Qué mierda es esta?! ¡¡Nunca había visto algo así!!'' Y Suzuki: ''- Jose María Aznar a Mariano Rajoy al encontrarse el desastre del "Prestige" en Galicia, en 2003.'' El director se enfada aún más con la indisciplina de la clase y exclama: ''- Pandilla de mariquitas.. siento vergüenza de vosotros. Espero que algún día seáis hombres de verdad!!'' Y Suzuki termina: ''- Tata Martino 01/12/13'' Athletic 1 - Barça 0' Spacestar 12/12/2013 Yo me siento cercano al pueblo catalán, y lo considero amigo. Yo quiero lo mejor para mis amigos y si deciden que lo mejor es independizarse, yo estaré contento por ellos. Damir Desnica 11/12/2013 Vale que dises y nadie llama mentiroso que cuentas que Antonín Panenka era feo más que frigorífico por detrás y que tiene bigote como estibador de puerto de Rijeka y pelos greniosos y ensima que juega en un otro lado de telón de atsero como pobre sordomudo y que ahí no hay marketing que da todo día coñaso. Pero que llega final de Eurocopa con alemanes federados y jabato con pelotas de asero mete quinto penalty que da título a selecsión de Checoslovaquia. Esto también dises. Pero que alguien cuenta a Ken Pisinas (oju, que antes llamas Sipriano Penalty) que haser eso con equipa de mecánicos de Dinamarca en partida mierder da sicuenta por siento pena y sincuenta por siento risa, hombre. Y ensima que fallas y sierras barraca. Tienes veses que justicia hase poesía y veses que parte jeto. Muzzle 10/12/2013 No sé si lo que voy a decir es políticamente correcto o una bestiada, pero acabo de venir de una gran superficie de esas dedicadas al bricolaje... donde una chica con síndrome de Down me ha atendido con una amabilidad, determinación y eficiencia que ya la quisieran el 99% de los empleados de esta clase de establecimientos. He recuperado parte de mi maltrecha fe en la humanidad. Integral 09/12/2013 Felicitats al triumvirat. '' '' A en Diplo, per la seva entrega al Yoya i per la seva voluntat de mantenir-nos sempre informats, dia i nit. '' '' A en Lucius, per saber trobar hores per a aquesta casa d'on no n'hi ha i per les seves sempre atinades recomanacions. '' '' A l'Scotty per mantenir-nos sempre al dia a les xarxes socials i per saber-nos donar el millor de si mateix en la salut (quan està bilonguis) i en la malaltia (quan té la desgràcia d'estar sobri) :-)). I per tenir una parella tan valenta. '' '' I si ara no m'ompliu de likes, me'n vaig al raconet de plorar i us en munto una que serà recordada en els annals d'aquesta casa de misericòrdia. Eduard Gatet 08/12/2013 No sabes cómo te odio Pep... me has quitado las ganas de ver fútbol, ya cualquier juego es poco juego, cualquier esfuerzo es poco esfuerzo, cualquier palabra, cualquier gesto, cualquier valor no tiene el más mínimo valor... Mi barsa ya no es mi barsa, mi equipo de leyenda no tiene ninguna leyenda, eres la persona de sexo masculino que me ha provocado más orgasmos en la vida, te odio con todas las letras hasta que vuelvas a mi equipo, que sigue siendo mi equipo pero de boca pequeña, no a pecho descubierto como era cuando tú eras el director de nuestros sueños y nuestros anhelos. Y te odio tanto porque te he amado hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, te he amado y te he dado los mejores años de mi vida, mi boca se ha llenado de flores cada vez que decía tu nombre, y el día en que mi país te condecoró como ciudadano ilustre sentí tanto orgullo y tanta felicidad como si me hubiesen condecorado a mí. Y el día a día que escucho insultos y menosprecios a tu persona los siento tan dentro de mí que la sangre me hierve y tengo ganas de aniquilar a esas personas. Te odio Pep, pero te odio amándote a todo poder, te odio pero esperando que en la vida te vaya mejor que a nadie, que coseches todos los éxitos que mereces y que nunca dejes de ser tú. Yo, en homenaje a ti, he decidido ya no ver más a mi equipo, ni al tuyo (permíteme esa consideración) a partir de hoy el que suscribe abandona el fútbol cruel... volveré a mi cine, a mis libros, a mi familia, hasta que tú odioso Pep vuelvas a tu casa que es la nuestra, hasta que estos que están ahora en el poder nos devuelvan nuestro amado equipo blaugrana. Odiosamente tuyo, Eduard Gatet (Guardiolista y Barcelonista) Mecano Naránjico 07/12/2013 Para contextualizar lo de Sevilla 86, aquello fué un Hiroshima futbolístico (discúlpeseme la analogía). '' ''Por aquella época y si no vivía en Cataluña, usted podía ver al Barça por TV una o dos veces al mes (con suerte), así que se tiraba de radio o prensa para seguir al equipo. Aunque la Caverna no era el puto Leviatán Chtuliano que es ahora, si que insistían en dejar claro que éramos los segundones eternos, el hermano tontico o algo peor. El tono condescendiente era inseparable de cualquier referencia al Barça. La final de los postes, las décadas entre Liga y Liga, el fiasco de Maradona, las movidas día si día no de Schuster y Nuñez, aquella portada de "Hugo NO, Archibald SI". En definitiva, el nuñismo en su apogeo no animaba precisamente a ser culé. '' ''Pero yo lo era y el Mecano Naránjico de 11 años se plantó frente a la tele con la sensación de que AHORA SI que se acababan las maldiciones y el segundonismo (?) que pregonaban los medios. El estadio repleto de barcelonistas, el poco nombre del rival y la sensación de justicia poético-histórica hacían prever que nada podía fallar. Perder no era una opción simplemente porque nadie podía (ni quería) imaginarse la devastación que provocaría fracasar de nuevo con todo a favor... Recordar aquello es desolador DESOLADOR y todavía hoy me entristece. Sólo quienes lo vivimos podemos entender aquella puta convicción de que JAMÁS ganaríamos la Copa de Europa. Para rematar el abatimiento y poner en salazón la herida abierta, nos comimos 5 años 5 de Mandrilismo Quintabuitresco. Sólo Cruyff podía rescatarnos de ese abismo loserista. '' ''Gracias ETERNAS, Johann. Lucius Vorenus 06/12/2013 Ave yoyadictos! Luego os leo... Como acaba de mencionar Diplo, vengo de una reunión que hemos tenido el compañero triunviro y yo con GoBarça, los promotores de la moción de censura a Rosell... y hasta aquí podemos leer (de momento). Permanezcan atentos a sus pantallas... '' '''Scotty' 05/12/2013 Buenas noches. '' ''Hoy una sola persona le ha ganado la batalla a la mayor cadena de supermercados de Andalucía. Hoy se ha hecho justicia, el bueno ha conseguido lo que sobradamente merecía y el malvado se ha llevado un gran revolcón por el suelo. Hoy, después de muchos meses de sufrimiento la acosadora que ha deteriorado la salud de mi esposa empezará a temer por su puesto. Hoy, la empresa ha descubierto que puso a la zorra a vigilar a las gallinas. Hoy, hay una empresa que ha perdido mucho dinero y alguien deberá pagar los platos rotos. Mañana, mañana habrá cámaras en el supermercado. Mañana todo el mundo sabrá lo que pasó ahí dentro. Mañana volveremos a llevar la cabeza alta. Se acabo el cuento, se acabaron las mentiras, se acabo el abuso. Gracias Spacestar por señalarnos el camino Hiei 04/12/2013 Ok, pues sí lo había entendido, pero es que me resulta absurdo. ¿Realmente creían que diarioyoya era alguien? '' ''Y me hace pensar... ¿cómo sería diarioyoya de ser una persona? '' ''Un cruyffista que ama y odia a Laporta, condena la gestión de Rosell pero tampoco habría votado otra cosa en 2010, opina que Iniesta siempre en mi equipo, pero que lo vendan ya, Cesc debe sentar a Xavi y también pirarse por donde ha venido, Piqué está este año que lo rompe, sobre todo rompe la baraja. Diarioyoya es español, catalán, mexicano, canario, leones y 2000 cosas más, con acento italiano, un negro de 2,15 con sobrepeso y calcentines, 16 pantallas encendidas a la vez mientras juega a final fantasy, a rol y trollea en fansdelmadrid mientras ignora Deportes Cuatro, se ríe de todos los que lo ven y luego lo ve, con un análisis técnico de cada situación digno de un profesional, pero que no distingue a Song de Keita, amable, borde, cínico, ingenuo, retorcido, obsesionado con el porno, mojigato, incapaz de expulsar sus demonios, que escribe desde el curro pero está en paro, toma drogas, condena el Red Bull, le gustan los gatos y una vez se ligó a una pava diciendo que era primo de Busquets. Joder, yo me quiero ir de fiesta con diarioyoya, aunque igual luego ya no le llamo más. Camarada Rodia 03/12/2013 Reprodueixo el final de la pixarada del nassarrot demanant paciència: ''Pep construyó el mejor equipo de la historia tras perder el primer partido en 'Los Pajaritos' y empatar ante el Racing en el Camp Nou el segundo. Vale la pena confiar.' 'Això és el que deia fa 5 anys l'endemà de Los Pajaritos:' 'http://www.mundodeportivo.com/20080901/no-dan-la-talla_53531397832.html' '''Spacestar' 02/12/2013 Si es que es muy sencillo. Cuando las cosas no van bien, cuando parece que te haya mirado un tuerto la solución no es invocar viejas filosofías baratas y enarbolar valores de todo a cien. Hay que TRABAJAR más y mejor, más intensidad en el trabajo, más compromiso, menos excusas, más horas. No conozco otra solución que no pase por eso. Todo lo demás, milongas. Me gustaría que vieran el estado físico de tipos con 45, 46 y 47 años que se entrenan gratis todos lo días, porque hace lo que les gusta y compiten contra ellos mismos. Si lo hacen ellos, ¿no lo pueden hacer profesionales que cobran millonadas? No fotem. Corvo_ 01/12/2013 El nuñismo lo corrompe todo. Sin un agente cruyffista corrector estamos involucionando a pasos agigantados. Un equipo de leyenda deshecho por la falta de ambición, cobardía y resentimiento. ESTO es nuñismo y ESTO es lo que quiere la mayoría del socio que vota. 'Noviembre'Edit Mecano Naránjico 30/11/2013 http://imgur.com/nSk0k2k Butanitox 29/11/2013 Se me olvidó decir que Cesc fue un fichaje caro, innecesario y problematico. Yoyalodije. Se ficha si viene por 10-15 kilos. pagamos 40 y... por un tío resabiado, que hizo en el Arsenal lo que le salió de las pelotas con un saldo muy favorable de 0 títulos. Ahora en el Barça se ha hecho fuerte, es uno de los mafias junto con Joker. Y curiosamente son dos a los que menos les gusta hacer ese ultimo esfuerzo que a tan alto nivel marca la diferencia. Ese meter la pierna, el ir con fuerza , el no parar. Lo digo porque lo creo y hoy siguiendo vuestros comentarios sobre la rueda de prensa me lo ha corroborado. Este tipo es un cáncer para el F.C Barcelona. Un Raul Gonzalez Blanco. Y a Piqué le queda esta media temporada para convertirse en lo mismo. Echan a un jugador que se dejaba la cabeza si era preciso como abidal por un flojo que acepta que se le meen en la boca como si tal cosa Spacestar 28/11/2013 Los mandamientos del nuñismo : Da igual la filosofía del club, lo importante son los dinerus y que no nos quiten los asientus. Da igual que esa filosofía se mantenga con independencia del entrenador, lo importante es ganar al Español y que pierda el Madrid. Da igual que los jugadores no entrenen, lo importante es que pongan lo que hay que poner contra el Madrid. Estamos reconvirtiendo al club más universal en un club de pueblo. '' ''¿Les suena? PropositionMax 27/11/2013 Lo del Barça se cura rápido. 1. Romper el trío Moc-moc. El viejo, el Joker o el Cejijunto. O uno o dos o todos. 2. Quitarle los moscosos a Xavi. 3. Extirpar a Sandro. Y volvemos a lo más alto. '' '''Cretini' 26/11/2013 Giustizia poética. Rinunciamo al estilo, rinunciamo a nuestra storia, rinunciamo a nuestros mitos e viene l'Ajax con estilo, storia, mitos e nos pone di fronte allo specchio. E tutto questo sotto la mirada di Johan. Muzzle 25/11/2013 Que la liga tenga muchísimo menos nivel ahora que hace unos años (cosa que efectivamente me parece cierta), es independiente al valor que tiene ganarla; ya que al final, todos juegan contra todos. A mí, que nos hayamos convertido en los grandes dominadores del fútbol español, teniendo en cuenta las 'circunstancias' propias y ajenas de este, me parece de un mértio extraordinario. tonoverea 24/11/2013 Yo creo que el cuerpo técnico está haciendo bien las cosas. Más arriba, no tanto. Vamos con las comparaciones sobre el referente máximo, Pep nuestro señor. Ayer ganó el partido con sus cambios. Sin jugar de manera brillante, pero ganó en Dortmund 0-3. El partido que estaban haciendo hasta el minuto 60 era una auténtica mierda, y sólo la falta de acierto del polaco les permitía estar vivos. ¿Qué se ha resaltado? Pues lo lógico, que en el conjunto del partido fueron ligeramente mejores, pero más contundentes, se ha resaltado más la última media hora que la primera hora. Martino también ha ganado unos cuantos partidos con sus cambios, ¿y qué se ha recalcado? Que nos habían hecho 2 oportunidades, y que si había rectificado era porque antes lo había hecho mal. Nunca se mira el partido en su conjunto, parece que sólo vale el tramo malo. Incluso el día del Madrid, fuimos superiores 70 minutos, pero parece que los únicos que valían eran los 20 en que ellos fueron mejores, todo parecía una mierda. Pues yo me niego a eso, prefiero valorar todo bueno que hacemos. Ya ha dicho el entrenador que tenemos que mejorar. Pero puedes mejorar incluso cuando lo estás haciendo bien. Y mientras vas mejorando, hay que seguir ganando. Mecano Naránjico 23/11/2013 Dado que el otro día Cipriano contestó "Ya veremos" a la pregunta de si iría a la gala, es muy fácil: ''- Si va, es que le han filtrado que ganará'' ''- Si no va, pues eso.'' Y si acude y mi teoria falla, las risas se van a oir hasta en Ganímedes. Hidegkuti 22/11/2013 El gran triunfo del madridismo es hacernos creer que las siete ánforas amañadas contra equipos de carpinteros con sobrepeso son copas de Europa en toda regla. Camarada Rodia 21/11/2013 Estos mongers de cansdelmadrid, junto a los roncerdos que paradójicamente tanto denostan, forman parte de la vanguardia intelectual de esto que llamamos mandrilismo: una gigantesca y hedionda piara de histéricas lloronas aquejada de los peores males de la sociedad española en general y de los inquilinos del fondo sur del Cuernabeu en particular. Que con 30 ligas y 9 copas de Europa, sin urgencias históricas que atender, hayan sido incapaces todos estos años de recibir con unos mínimos de entereza, elegancia y decoro las conquistas del rival, que no hayan tenido ni la inteligencia ni la integridad de conservar una estampa de grandeza y se hayan descompuesto como una mierda seca impactada por la bota de Ronald Koeman, cayendo con deshonor en el más paranoico adentrismo, demuestra que destrás de tanta presunta grandeza, señorío y gen ganador, solo había el más bajo ventajismo de nuevo rico. tonoverea 20/11/2013 Ayer se produjeron 2 cacicadas de marca primera. En ambas se cambiaron las reglas del juego, una vez empezado. Por orden cronológico, la primera fue la de la selección, haciendo un 7º cambio cuando todo el mundo sabe que sólo se pueden hacer 6. La selección ya ni se lo debería haber planteado, pero lo del árbitro y el delegado FIFA permitiéndolo es de traca. Es totalmente normal que el seleccionador de Sudáfrica estuviese tan cabreado. La 2ª es lo de la votación del Balón de Oro. Más allá de que estoy de acuerdo con Muzzle en que igual a Messi le viene bien no ganarlo para volver aún con más ganas y superarse, es que han cambiado las reglas del juego, no ya durante el transcurso del mismo, si no, lo que es peor, cuando ellos ya sabían el resultado. Supongo que el resultado no les había convencido. Y evidentemente, sí que las últimas actuaciones son las que más quedan en la retina e influyen en las votaciones. Si esto fuese al revés, con Cristiano lesionado, y Messi sumando, lo que tendríamos que oír (y con razón). Pero oye, que a los tíos estos ahora les parece lo más normal del mundo. Hidegkuti 19/11/2013 Acabo de ver lo del plazo de la FIFA. Menuda cacicada. Que asco de mafia, todo lo que toca el Mierdas se vuelve putrefacto. Dan ganas de no seguir el deporte. scotty 18/11/2013 Buenos días. '' ''Primero quiero dar mi apoyo a Eduardo en esa situación por la que ha pasado, porque se lo que ha pasado y segundo voy a explicaros brevemente porqué han desaparecido los avatares de los listening y de los likes. El motivo es muy similar al que ha obligado a Eduardo a cerrar su blog, de hecho una de las persona "que pasaba a tocar los cojones" allí ,casualmente es la misma persona que lo ha estado haciendo aquí desde agosto. Cuando alguien es baneado en un sitio, perdonado y vuelto a banear, acapara un sistema de votos positivos para reivindicarse, intenta sabotear una página web, se dedica a meterse en otro sitio ajeno a malmeter contra los que lo han baneado en el otro lado con la intención de enfocar el tema hacía su asunto , insultar vía correo a estas personas. Cuando es expulsado de ese otro sitio y empieza a practicar la misma actitud de insultos contra esa persona que nada le había hecho excepto pedirle que dejará un tema que no era el que se estaba debatiendo en su blog, a ese alguien se le considera troll. Cuando la gente les ríe las gracias a un troll empiezan los problemas. Cuando la gente repite lo que dice un troll empiezan los problemas. Y para quien son los problemas? Para los mezquinos, represivos, lamentables y autoritarios administradores que se pasan el día pensando como van a joder a la gente que se pasa a comentar por aquí. Y para ellos es el problema porque han de banear o tener mano izquierda, pero hagan lo que hagan estará mal. Porque siempre hacen lo contrario que gusta y deberían aceptar los insultos hacia ellos que para eso están. Hoy un amigo me decía que no sabía porqué no tirábamos la toalla, yo le digo que porque son cientos de horas que se irían a la basura por gente que no sabe convivir en una comunidad. Hidegkuti 17/11/2013 Mi top five de Messi: 5 - Suspensión celestial en Roma contra el ManU. Un icono de plasticidad para la historia. No entiendo como no han sacado la imagen en logo en plan 'Air Jordan'. 4- Wembley: clavando el segundo y de rodillas celebrando el tercero. Conexión total con el club, sus compañeros y la gloria. 3 - El slalom de semis de Champions en el Bernabeu. Como quien se quita la mierda de los zapatos mientras camina. Risas enloquecidas con el balón en la red. 2 - El gol con el pecho a Estudiantes. De leyenda. La segunda vez en mi vida que me ha salido lagrimita en el futbol (la primera la derrota en Atenas). 1 - Gala del mejor jugador de la UEFA 2012. Premio a Iniesta. Messi mira de reojo a CR96 y se descojona de estrangis. Genio. Uno de los nuestros. '' 'http://imgur.com/t89ptxR' '''scotty' 16/11/2013 Después de hacer un seguimiento de los datos de visitas de los últimos 3 días se sacan unas conclusiones muy absurdas del yoyero medio: El yoyero YOYERO madruga para conectarse al diarioyoya, a eso de las 6 ya está dale que te pego(?), tras tres horas tribuneando se va a tomar un desayuno rápido de dos horitas de nada. Luego vuelve se queja, discute y entra al trapo un par de horas más y se echa la siesta hasta las 17. Después teclea con una mano mientras con la otra merienda(?) para a eso de las 19 volver a usar las dos manos. A las 21 nos abandona para cenar, regresando a la hora para acabar comentando sin leer hasta la 1. Quimet 15/11/2013 Llegaron los primeros frios. La meseta amanece rodeada de vientos hipo-huracanados y clenchas de hielo que cortarian un gatito en mil pedazos. Pero hay un hombre al que le suda el escroto tan poca cosa. Acostumbrado a climas extremos y aromas a porras aceitosas, CR7 Abdominator plus, como cada dia, realiza sin pestañear sus cien mil flesiones diarias en el terraö de su lujosa mansión. '' ''No suda, no siente, no piensa....es la llamada "técnica Shao-lin de recubrimiento corporal con gomina de aceite de Yak del Everest". Ahí Blatter tiene un poblema. Nadie merece tanto el balont de Horo como el bueno de Cristiano. Biba. gran post, mehor persona. Moskeeto 14/11/2013 Reflexión matutina. '' ''Estoy haciendo un lucius y destaco esta frase de PropositionMax: "Yo admiro a los culés que viven en territorio merengue. Joder, que sus fuentes de información (?) son cuatro, la sexta, los fachas, los del tiki taka, as, marca, etc.". Que yo sepa en Cataluña os coméis igualmente toda esa basura, y poniendo cara de gusto. La ventaja (?¿?¿) es que aparte de todo eso, también estáis en contacto con fuentes de (des)información catalanas, con lo cual se supone que estáis mejor informados. Entonces ¿puuuugggg qué parece que hay más culés en Cataluña que son anti-Guardiola, y sin embargo los culés de fuera que conozco firmarían con sangre que mañana mismo volviera Guardiola? '' ''Supongo que los culés de fuera de Cataluña ven las noticias de Danpena3, la Secta, etc con ojo crítico porque "no son de los nuestros", sin embargo en Cataluña habrá culés que vean a Mundo Deportivo, Rac1, etc como "de los nuestros", y el hecho de recibir informaciones anti-Guardiola hace que interioricen el mensaje poco a poco, o al menos les hacen dudar. Al final en Cataluña hay más culés anti-Guardiola (y a este paso más anti-Messi) que en el resto de España. Irónico ¿eh? El resumen es que hay mucha gente que cree que la labor de los medios de información es informar, cuando realmente es ganar dinero, como cualquier otra empresa. '' ''Qué tochaco matutino. Rulito 13/11/2013 Coño!!! (Con perdón de la audiencia) Es lo que dice Diplo, ¿por qué hemos de conformarnos con 'los viejos tiempos no volverán'? Señores, Johan Cruyff superó a Michels y Pep Guardiola a Cruyff nuestro señor... Nos hace falta alguien que confíe en le siguiente discípulo con ganas y capacidad de superar al maestro... Si algo nos enseña la vida (entre otras muchas cosas), es que no hay nada perfecto, ni eterno, todo es superable y a la vez perecedero, debemos luchar constantemente por sobrevivir, y esto se consigue a base de cambiso adaptatigos, de evolucionar, pero ojo, evolucionar hacia aquello que te otorga la ventaja decisiva... De ahí lo importante de conservar el Estilo e ir mejorándolo con el tiempo, si has aprendido a cazar con un arma de fuego poderosa, de caza mayor (juego de posición, posesión de balón y trabajo defensivo para recuperar este cuanto antes), qué sentido tiene volver a cazar como en las cavernas, con arco y lanzas (líneas separadas, renuncia al balón, pelotazo constante)... Y lo que comenta el Bolchevique me viene que ni al pelo, el peaje por haber tenido una época glriosa, es acabar como el actual Milán? Eso dónde está escrito? En la Torah, en las estrellas??? Señores, abajo el conformismo, luchemos por la Utopía, por la idea máxima, el conformismo nos convierte en mediocres... Damir Desnica 12/11/2013 En Balcanes tenemos leyenda pretsiosa que habla que guerrero pequeñito pero cojones como melones y que gana todas guerras contra ejérsito de turcos y todo mundo quiere y manda en todos Balcanes. También hay un otro guerrero alto que pasea todo día en gayumbos y mira en espejo más que cuenta y que gana batalias también pero solo contra ejérsitos de jubilados turcos y manda menos que tío cuchara que ni pincha ni corta. Entonses llega día que guerrero pequeñito cae de caballo y lesiona y toda gente llora menos hijoputas de meseta sentral de Balcanes que si vuelan tapan sol y dise guerrero alto que toca que manda él y asoma en lago que refleja para mirar y quísas pelar banana y vale que guerrero feo con sicatrís viene por detrás y ¡que mete tranca untada con arena hasta garganta! Luego guerrero pequeñito recupera salut y final felís de cuento de Balcanes. Esto tú cuentas con chimenea en noche de invierno que frío hase más que debe y todos parten ojete y hasen así con cabesa y disen que grasioso porque es verdat. Hugo Reyes 11/11/2013 Bon dia amics. Ya os avanzo que vi un partido diferente y no comparto algunos análisis. «Les perdonaré que se equivoquen, pero no les perdonaré que no se esfuercen». Discrepto de los análisis que omiten descaradamente (gloriosa excepción de Spacestar) la encerrona de ayer. Primeros 15 minutos, un campo en estado lahm en tabla y un árbitro que hizo lo posible para darle emoción (?) a la Liga. En ese tramo de partido, la sucesión desesperante de decisiones y omisiones sibilinas fue descarada, permitiendo todo tipo de violencia rival (el pobre Neymar tuvo que aguantar patadas a mansalva y encima le pitaban falta a él). El equipo estaba formado por varios suplentes y algunos jóvenes, y el Betis salió presionando de forma asfixiante y creando ocasiones de gol. A los 20 minutos se te lesiona el crack del equipo, encadenando tres lesiones en poco tiempo. Dime tú la fortaleza que hay que tener para sobreponerte a un partido que empieza tan cuesta arriba. Para mí fue ejemplar la entrega de los nuestros ayer. Corrieron, lucharon como jabatos y no se desesperaron ante las adversidades de todo tipo. Me recordó a grandes noches del Pep Team, y no lo digo como provocación. Me sentí orgulloso de los nuestros. Partidos perros como los de ayer son los que te dan ligas, y son los que te muestran de qué madera está hecha un equipo cuando se pone el traje de competir. Me entristece profundamente el debate sobre el «estilo». No que exista, sino la forma en que se está planteando y cómo se olvida que estamos en un momento de transición, con entrenador nuevo que apenas ha podido trabajar su libreto. Y se olvida que las rotaciones, tan importantes para llegar bien a abril, dificultan que tú puedas consolidar una línea de juego (si la memoria no me falla, Tito jugó básicamente con 12 jugadores hasta diciembre, plaga de lesiones en defensa a parte). Y se olvida que ahora tenemos a muchos suplentes en estado de gracia que nos podrán dar ese plus de plantilla que marca la diferencia cuando se deciden títulos. Todo análisis que omita que estamos en transición, que tenemos un bloque en (re)construcción, y que mientras eso sea así es una gran noticia que el equipo saque los resultados, me parece incorrecto. Todo análisis que tilde de mourinhistas (WTF?) o de falta de exigencia a los que simplemente introducen este matiz para ser más justos, me parece un poco aberrante y rompedor de la baraja. Tenemos graves problemas estructurales, lo digo para que conste en acta una vez más. Y sí, no dimos 3 pases seguidos, pero Pep Guardiola estaría muy orgulloso de sus chicos en un día como ayer. oskarralogia 10/11/2013 (Sobre Cesc y sus declaraciones post-partido) En pequeñas cositas como romper la bunkerización del vestuario, OPINAR en rueda de prensa de las decisiones del mister, mostrar deseos explícitos y/o charlar con gente que te enmierda 364 días al año yo las incluyo en lo de perder cosas del estilo irrenunciable. Fimocent Price 09/11/2013 https://twitter.com/SentimentCule/status/398542041447399424 Incontinentiasuma 08/11/2013 La base social de quienes consumen esta propaganda está ahora mismo en la web de El Mundo comentando que los barrenderos de Madrid no quieren perder sus privilegios y por eso están haciendo huelga. Las empresas quieren despedir al 20% de la plantilla, rebajar el 43% ( de un sueldo de 1100€) a los que queden, aumentarles una hora diaria la jornada, cambiarles de turno cuando a las empresas les dé la gana... '' ''Yo no quiero compartir nada con infraseres que escriben que la gente que quita la mierda de las calles haga, frío, calor o llueva es una privilegiada. '' ''¿Quieren vivir en la barbarie? Pues eso tendrán. Damir Desnica 07/11/2013 Pasa una cosa divertida a mí que yo cuento que hoy voy en ofitsina munitsipal de Rijeka a renovar documentasión de Mobylette y doy papeles a funsionario para que pone cosa de ofisial en computador y tarda más que arranco motosicleta en día que hase frío que dise que computador cuelga todo día. Entonses todo mundo que espera dise que reinisia que esto todo mundo sabe y pone papeles un otro ves y que falla un otro ves y funsionario pone negro más que cojones de burro y chilla pantalla y insulta en serbocroata que no pongo aquí porque sobrino Tomislav entiende que digo y madre echa bronca. Vale que funsionario dise que programa es de Microsoft y vale que yo digo que normal que cuelga y que pagan millones para poner nombre a cuadra que mal huele de Real Mierdas y vale que todo mundo entera notisia y caga en puta madre de Bill Gates y vale que señor albañil que hase cola deja martillo a funsionario que hase trotsitos con computador que todos aplauden y felisitan. Que un otro día vienen y hasen documentatsión a mano que no pasa nada. Entonses cojo Mobylette y voy desayunar en puerto de Rijeka que cosas pequenias hasen vida agradable. Emos del balon 06/11/2013 Hola compañeros del ciberespacio sideral. Como se que vosotros sois del Barcelona os voy a dejar mi resumen del partido aunque no seais de la comunidad emos. '' La tarde estaba lluviosa, aún resonaban en mi cabeza los ecos del glorioso empate del Madrid en Turín en un majestuoso partido solo comparable a la sensación de suicidarse practicando la masturbación con una bolsa en la cabeza atada por el cuello cuando llegó la hora del partido entre el Barcelona y el Milán. Me pareció muy interesante la idea de observar un nuevo partido de Kaka, uno de los cinco grandes justo detrás de Cristiano Ronaldo, Raúl, Butragueño y Redondo. Salió el Milán muy bien cerrando los espacios del mismo modo en que la vida te cierra todas tus ilusiones y te hace desear la muerte. El Barcelona atacaba de manera inútil por culpa del mal trabajo de Busquets que otra vez estuvo nefasto. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que el Milán ya merecía ir ganando por dos goles el árbitro se inventó un penalty sobre Neymar quien volvió a mostrar su defecto y Messi marcó el 1 a 0 a pesar de lanzar el penalty de manera pésima. Tras esa injusticia el Milán cerró aún más sus líneas buscando la contra pero en un lanzamiento de falta Busquets por accidente y tras tropezar con su propio pie marcó el 2 a 0. En ese momento pensé en cortar una cebollar y restregármela por los ojos para castigarme por estar viendo semejante injusticia pero he aquí que en una galopada del otrora balón de oro y siempre majestuoso kaka vino el 2 a 1. Kaka entró por la izquierda cortando el viento como una cuchilla corta unas venas y puso un balón preciso y calculado para que tras rechazar en Piqué se convirtiera en gol, uno de los goles más difíciles y currados de la presente edición de la champions. En la segunda mitad el Milán asedió la meta barcelonista llegando a crear casi la mitad de ocasiones que su rival hasta que en una combinación entre Messi y Cesc en la que falló toda la zaga milanista llegó el tercero. Ahí el partido murió y fue totalmente incinerado. Hasta el final sólo hastío y el pensamiento inevitable de que todo en esta vida llega a su fin y que todo este sufrimiento se acaba cuando la muerte nos toma entre sus fríos brazos.'' Un saludo a todos y cuando querais ya sabeis donde encontrarnos, sereis bienvenidos a la comunidad emos. Damir Desnica 05/11/2013 Pongo teletexto que gusta a Txiki y que hablan de partida de dos equipas más chorisas que tiene universo este y también paralelo. Leo que dise que a Real Mierdas meten gol con penalty ¡otra ves, cuñao! Todo mundo que no da golpe en cabesa o cae desde cuna hasiendo gilipollas sabe que Real Mierdas más chorisa que Juventus entonses digo "Damir, esto debe que ser broma con cámara escondida" y pongo buscar toda casa. Vale que debajo sofá encuentro billete de 100 dinares yugoslavos que mañana voy a banco de Craotsia que cambian y un trotso de botelia que traigo de posilga de Bernabéu que encuentro en sésped cuando mafia en blanco roban copa de UEFA. Yo acuerdo que llevo a Universidat de Rijeka que hasen prueba de cabrono 14 y disen que cristal de año 68 entonses digo a sobrino Tomislav que mira internet y dise que final copa Madrit-Barça que ganan buenos que todo cuadra. Vida es pañuelo. Camarada Rodia 04/11/2013 Aquesta camama que ens volen vendre que el gran Barça d'altres anys ja és només un passat gloriós que no tornarà, la del·lata la nostra pròpia història recent. El primer gran problema, crec jo, del barcelonisme és la manca de memòria històrica ni que sigui a curt termini i la desesperant manca d'aprenentatge de la pròpia història. Al maig del 2008 el Barça sortia golejat i humiliat de la porquera blanca després de fer un humiliant passadís a les truges. Aquell equip que en teoria era el mateix que dos anys i mig abans hi havia guanyat 0-3 amb Ronaldinho ovacionat pels mandrils, ja només n'era una ombra, una colla esparracada i borratxa de d'autocomplaença i altres coses després de mil batalles. Va acabar a 18 punts del mandril. Ja es donava per amortitzat aquell equip, es donava per fet que calia fotre fora mitja plantilla com al 88 i fer foc nou perquè era impossible que tornessin a assolir el sostre del 2006. Arriba Pep i fot fora Deco i Ronaldinho. Al maig del 2009, amb els mateixos jugadors menys els esmentats, el Barça guanyava 2-6 a la Cuernabeu i durant el mateix mes consumava el triplet històric amb el millor joc mai vist fins aleshores. Està el Barça actual en una situació ni llunyanament semblant a la de maig del 2008? Els jugadors estan vells i acabats? Ja no en saben? No tenim model ni sistema? Messi, Neymar, Iniesta, Busquets, Pedro, Alexis, Cesc, Piqué, Mascherano, Alves, Alba, Valdés ... La majoria, els mateixos que ho han guanyat tot i amb una mitjana d'edat de 26 anys. Quin és el problema doncs? Segons em sembla a mi, un és el cap i l'altre, la dirigensia. scotty 03/11/2013 Anoche estuve enseñándole a mi cuñado, sevillista él, el yoya y demás utensilios de cocina molecular. La historia es que llegó a casa y nos pusimos a hablar de si podía ver el fútbol de Al-gecira en el Xanadú como quería desde hacía tiempo. Yo le dije que sí pero que este año no había renovado la suscripción y lo veía por internete. Entonces él dijo que a traves de rojadirecta era un rollo porque se cortaba mucho y tal y tal y pascual. Le expliqué que yo lo veía por sopcast con un cable hdmi enchegado a la tv, y en ese momento que le enseñaba como funcionaba casualmente estaban dando el 2º penalti contra el maligno en HD, flipó con el sistema tan fácil que era sopcast y añadió que al mal sólo le pitan penaltis cuando lleva ventaja. Después tras decirle donde se obtenían los enlaces se interesó por el Diarioyoya y me puse a enseñarselo con todas las secciones, la tertulia, el analisis, le di un paseo por el museo y la yoyapedia, le puse varios posts, le enseñé la primicia de Neymar y las menciones que hicieron los medios. Se fue para casa farfullando que porqué se habría hecho sevillista con lo que molaría poder seguir un sitio así. QUE LO SEPÁIS Mullet4ever 02/11/2013 Gud morning maderfaquers !!!! Como NO resultadista que soy, el espectáculo ofrecido por los nuestros en la noche de ayer me ha hecho reflexionar sobre unas cositas: 1- Las declaraciones post partido de Piqué, como las de Mascherano en el Gráfico, son el vivo ejemplo de la autocomplacencia reinante dentro del vestuario. Si el espectáculo dentro del terreno de juego está siendo deplorable, las declaraciones de los pesos pesados de la plantilla son para echarse a temblar, el que no lo quiera ver que no lo vea. 2- Al futuro presidente nuñista le diría, respondiendo a estas declaraciones "Lo más importante es ganar por encima del juego", que como el resultado es más importante que el juego ya no necesitamos para la temporada próxima a un central que la sepa jugar desde atrás cobrando un pastizal siendo más lento que mi abuela. Patadita en el trasero y que se vuelva a Inglaterra a pegar pelotazos que allí están mejor vistos. 3-A Machete le diría que en el 90% de las veces que juega el Barça los rivales se encierran y nos regalan el esférico, en esas ocasiones o das tropecientos pases para mover la pelota en uno o dos toques, o es imposible llegar a porteria con dos o tres pases (parece mentira que con el tiempo que lleva aquí no se haya dado cuenta). La elaboración de la jugada, esa fase del juego donde tus piezas deben saber donde colocarse, a quien pasar el balón antes de recibir y buscar la triangulación para batir las líneas, ha sido la piedra filosofal del juego de la escuela holandesa y que tantos frutos nos ha dado, basta ya de caricaturizarla... ...parecemos el puto Madriz !!!! '' ''Supongo que Machete y los rosellistas creen que es posible ganar a Kasparov con un jaque mate pastor. ! Que el rival tambien juega maderfaquers ! 4-El Barça de Guardiola no volverá y bla blá, bla blá... ....!!! Qué no nos vendan la moto !!!... el Barça de Guardiola no volverá porque los que tendrían que haber hecho todo lo posible para que el modelo persistiese aún no estando Guardiola, NO QUIEREN Y NO SABEN; hete aquí la clave del asunto: ELLOS NO CREEN EN ESTE MODELO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO. Y lo peor de todo: NO SABÍAN COMO PERPETUARLO PORQUE NO TIENEN NI ZORRA IDEA DE FUTBOL. '' ''La sombra de Guardiola no la alargamos los del estilo irrenunciable, la están alargando ellos profanando su legado. ¿Os acordais de aquellos que decían que a aquel Barça lo entrenaba cualquiera? ¿Que Guardiola había tenido mucha suerte de haberse encontrado aquella generación de jugadores? Al final será cierto lo que unos pocos decíamos: "Aquellos jugadores tuvieron la inmensa fortuna de cruzarse con un "Guardiola"" '' '''http://i.imgur.com/CyCIOB2.gif' Eduard Gatet 01/11/2013 Ahora ...ojalá tuviesemos a lapuerta de pecident... ... y a txiki de ST ... y a Pek de entrenador ... y a messi sin ningún balón de oro ... y a xavi sin mundial y con 28 años ... '' ''Yo espero que el tata, títulos mediante, saque el látigo definitivo en junio, pero mucho me temo que rusey no va a permitir que salgan gente como piqué o cesc... a lo mejor al final de año ya no tenemos enano hormonado, dudo mucho que a este le ponga impedimentos para salir.